Talisa Maegyr
3 6 |Erster Auftritt ="Der Garten der Knochen" |Letzter Auftritt ="Der Regen von Castamaer" |Erschienen in =12 Episoden (siehe unten) |Erwähnt in ="Blut von meinem Blut" "Der Gebrochene" |Titel =Königin des Nordens |Status =Verstorben |Gestorben = , Zwillinge |Todesursache =Durch Lothar Frey mit mehreren Stichen in den Bauch getötet |Herkunft =Volantis |Fraktion =Haus Stark |Familie = |Dargestellt von =Oona Chaplin |Sprecher =Anke Kortemeier |Galerie =:Kategorie:Bilder (Talisa Maegyr) }} Talisa Stark, geborene Maegyr, ist ein Nebencharakter der zweiten Staffel und ein Hauptcharakter der dritten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Sie wird von Oona Chaplin verkörpert und tritt das erste Mal in der vierten Episode der zweiten Staffel auf. In der Serie Biographie Talisa stammt aus dem Hause Maegyr und wurde in der größten Freien Stadt Volantis geboren. Sie hat einen jüngeren Bruder, dessen Name jedoch nicht bekannt ist. Als Talisa zwölf Jahre alt war, besuchten ihre Eltern eine Hochzeit. Hochzeiten in Volantis dauern mehrere Tage. Aus diesem Grund musste Talisa auf ihren kleinen Bruder aufpassen. Es war ein sehr heißer Tag, weshalb die beiden Kinder zur Rhoyne gingen, so wie es die meisten Leute an diesem Tag taten. Talisa unterhielt sich mit einem Freund, als sie plötzlich bemerkt, dass ihr Bruder verschwunden war. Man fand ihn auf dem Wasser treiben, mit dem Gesicht im Wasser. Sie zogen ihn an Land, jedoch hielt man ihn für tot. Ein Sklave, erkennbar durch sein Fischtattoo im Gesicht, schubste Talisa zur Seite. Er drückte mehrmals auf den Brustkorb ihres Bruders, bis dieser anfing Wasser auszuspucken. Ursprünglich sollte Talisa zur Tänzerin ausgebildet werden. Nach dem Vorfall mit ihrem Bruder entschied sie sich dazu, Heilerin zu werden und nie wieder in einer Stadt zu leben, in der Sklaverei erlaubt ist. Staffel 2 Während der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt versorgt Talisa die verwundeten Soldaten. Sie behandelt gerade einen Lennistersoldaten, als Robb Stark auf sie aufmerksam wird. Er hilft ihr, indem er den Mann festhält, während Talisa das Bein amputiert. Talisa erklärt Robb, dass dieser Mann nur ein Fischer gewesen sei und nicht zum Kämpfen ausgebildet wurde, wie der Großteil des Lennistertrupps, den Robb bei der Schlacht besiegt hat. Als Talisa auf einem Karren davonfährt, ruft Robb ihr hinterher, dass der Mann glücklich sein kann, dass sie hier war. Talisa meint, es war sein Unglück, dass Robb hier war. Talisa zieht weiterhin mit Robbs Heer mit, um den Verwundeten zu helfen. Robb stellt sie seiner Mutter, Catelyn Stark, vor. Talisa erzählt ihr, sie stamme aus der Familie Maegyr aus Volantis. Robb schaut ihr hinterher, als sie die beiden verlässt. Catelyn erinnert Robb an den Eid, den er geschworen hat, und das er sie nicht lieben darf. Nach dem Kriegsrat sucht Talisa Robb auf, um nach medizinischer Versorgung zu fragen. Sie würde eine Liste für Robb schreiben, damit er die Sachen auf Burg Bruch besorgen könnte. Robb schlägt vor, dass Talisa ihn begleiten und sich alles besorgen soll, was sie braucht. Auf dem Rückweg unterhalten die beiden sich über Eddard Stark, jedoch werden sie von der Meldung unterbrochen, dass Catelyn den Königsmörder, Jaime Lennister, freigelassen hat. Am Abend sucht Talisa Robb erneut auf und unterhält sich mit ihm. Sie erzählt mehr von ihrer Vergangenheit, als Robb plötzlich gesteht die Freytochter nicht heiraten zu wollen. Talisa gesteht ebenfalls, dass sie nicht will, dass Robb sie heiratet. Danach schlafen sie miteinander. Robb redet mit seiner Mutter über Talisa. Catelyn erzählt ihr, dass Eddard und sie auch eine arrangierte Hochzeit hatten und sich am Anfang nicht richtig kannten. Jedoch lernten sie sich mit der Zeit kennen und verliebten sich. Robb will dies jedoch nicht. Er und Talisa heiraten heimlich vor einem Septon. Staffel 3 Talisa erzählt Robb über die Vorurteile, die ihre Mutter über die Westerosi hat. Laut ihrer Mutter seien sie bärtige Barbaren. Roose Bolton unterbricht die beiden und informiert Robb über den Tod von Hoster Tully und die Plünderung von Winterfell, sowie das Verschwinden von Bran und Rickon Stark. Auf dem Weg nach Schnellwasser sucht Talisa Catelyn auf, welche an einer Art Traumfänger arbeitet und fragt ob sie ihr helfen kann. Catelyn lehnt ab und sagt, nur eine Mutter könne dies für ihre Kinder machen. Talisa möchte wissen, ob sie schon vorher eins gemacht hat. Catelyn erklärt ihr, sie habe bereits zwei davon gemacht. Einmal für ihren Sohn Bran, kurz nach dem Sturz. Davor hatte sie eins für Jon Schnee gemacht, da sie sich für seine Krankheit verantwortlich gemacht hat. In Schnellwasser versorgt Talisa zwei Lennister Knappen, Martyn und Willem Lennister. Sie werden beide von Rickard Karstark ermordet, da er Rache für seine beiden Söhne wollte. Sie wurden vom Königsmörder Jaime Lennister getötet. Talisa, Catelyn und Edmure raten Robb dazu Karstark am Leben zu lassen, damit seine Truppen nicht abziehen. Robb richtet Rickard Karstark jedoch hin. Später gibt er zu, dass er auf Talisa hätte hören sollen. Auf dem Weg zu den Zwillingen schreibt Talisa einen Brief an ihre Mutter. Sie hofft darauf Volantis, zusammen mit Robb, nach dem Krieg besuchen zu können. Sie erzählt, ihre Mutter wäre bestimmt froh, den Mann ihrer Tochter zu sehen, sowie ihren Enkel. Es dauert einen Moment, bis Robb begreift, was Talisa ihm sagen will. Die beiden freuen sich zusammen auf ihr Kind. Auf den Zwillingen angekommen, soll sich Talisa Walder Frey vorstellen. Er meint, Robb hätte nicht aus Liebe den Eid gebrochen, sondern für einen Körper, an dem alles sitzt und nichts hängt. Robb ist verärgert, jedoch wird er von seiner Mutter zurückgehalten. Walder Frey meint, er hätte 50 Eide gebrochen, um eine Frau wie Talisa zu heiraten. Auf Edmures Hochzeit erzählt Talisa Robb, dass sie ihr Kind, wenn es ein Sohn wird, Eddard nennen möchte. Nach der Bettungszeremonie werden die Tore geschlossen und die Musiker spielen das Lied Der Regen von Castamaer, was auch das Lied der Lennister genannt wird. Die Lennister sind ihre Feinde, weshalb Catelyn sichtlich verwundert über das Lied ist. Walder Frey erhebt sich und gibt bekannt, dass er ein verspätetes Hochzeitsgeschenk für Robb und Talisa hätte. Catelyn realisiert den Verrat und ruft Robb zu, doch Lothar Frey steht auf und sticht mit einem Messer auf Talisa ein. Sie versucht aufzustehen, fällt aufgrund ihrer Wunden zu Boden. Zeitgleich wird Robb von mehreren Bogenschützen angeschossen. Mit all seiner Kraft kriecht Robb zu Talisa, muss jedoch ansehen wie seine Frau in seinen Armen stirbt, zusammen mit dem ungeborenen Kind. Robb erhebt sich und wird von Roose Bolton mit einem Stich durchs Herz getötet. Catelyn wird mit einem Messer die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Dieses Massaker wird als Rote Hochzeit bekannt. Staffel 6 Walder Frey beauftragt Lothar und Walder Strom, Schnellwasser zu erobern, da Brynden Tully, der der Roten Hochzeit entkommen konnte, es zurückerobert hatte. Sie sollen das Messer benutzen, welches sie für Talisa und ihr ungeborenes Kind genutzt haben. Robett Glauer nennt Talisa eine "ausländische Hure", die Robb nur ablenkte, weshalb die Männer des Hauses Glauer während des Überfalls auf Tiefwald Motte leiden mussten. Auftritte Hauptdarsteller Nebendarsteller In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer wird die Rolle Talisa Maegyrs von übernommen. Im Gegensatz zur Serie ist Jeyne anders als Talisa eine Adelige aus den Westlanden. Jeyne befindet sich während der Roten Hochzeit in Schnellwasser. Jeyne nimmt deswegen nicht an der Hochzeit teil und ist noch am Leben. Die Kontrahenten der Starks sorgen sich daher, dass sie einen Jungen zur Welt bringen könnte. Einzelnachweise en:Talisa Stark es:Jeyne Westerling fr:Talisa Stark pl:Jeyne Westerling pt-br:Talisa Stark ru:Талиса Старк zh:简妮·维斯特林 Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Königinnen Talisa Stark Kategorie:Charaktere (Volantis) Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere